


Double Date

by hvcutie



Series: Cute as Heck [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Double Dating, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongchan and Jisol go on a double date to a fancy restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Double Date  
> Pairing: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, side Choi Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua  
> Rating: Teen for mature jokes and mentions of sex  
> Prompt: Jeongchan go on a double date with Jisol  
> Notes: Jealous!Chan

Jeonghan was running around the apartment they share with Seungcheol and Joshua. They were dressed in a cute white button up with a black skirt that was high on their waist and went down to their mid-thigh; they wore this with white thigh high stockings and black Mary Janes. They ran right into the bathroom where Joshua was fixing his bow tie in the mirror. “Joshua, do I look good?” Joshua observed his friend who looked nervous and was breath heavily, probably from running around.  
“Yeah, are you going to do your make-up and hair as well or no?” Joshua asked. “That’s what I needed you for.” Joshua raised his eyebrow, “Excuse me?” Jeonghan sighed, “I don’t have enough time to do both on my own. So I was wondering if you could do my hair while I do my make up?” Joshua smiled, “Of course, hyung. How would you like me to do it?” Jeonghan hugged Joshua, “Thank you, could you braid it like you usually do? I mean you’ll have to brush it first, but you know.” Joshua nodded, “Of course, just take care of your make-up, I’ll make sure your hair is perfect.”  
Jeonghan pulled out their make-up bag and got started as Joshua grabbed the hair brush and a hair tie. While they worked they talked and listened to the pop station on the radio they kept in the bathroom. “So do you think Chan will think I look good, or will he be embarrassed?” Joshua raised an eyebrow, “Why would he be embarrassed?” Jeonghan sighed as they worked on their eyeshadow, “I don’t know, maybe because he’s going out with me to a fancy restaurant while I’m in a skirt.” Joshua shook his head, “You often wear skirts in public with Chan. In fact, aren’t you planning on buy a prom dress for when you got to prom with Chan next year? He even told you he thinks it’s a great idea that you wear one.”  
Jeonghan nodded, “Yeah, but this is fancy restaurant with fancy people. I mean Chan’s mom often goes there for business dinners, and Chan’s mom is an important business woman. How’d you think we got the reservation? Chan’s family is very important in this city. Prom is just high school.” Joshua nods, “Yes, but Chan’s parents have both met you and love you. I know for a fact they’ve seen you in a skirt multiple times. Plus, Chan can get harassed for bring a date to prom, who people will think is just a boy, in a dress. Chan loves you and he loves you seeing you in skirts, trust me, I’ve heard so many, their legs when they wear dresses is so cute, rants.” Jeonghan nodded, “You’re right. Chan loves me and he loves seeing me in skirts. He won’t be embarrassed of me, because he loves me and supports me.”  
Joshua nodded, “Your hair is done. How’s your make-up coming?” Jeonghan looked in the mirror, all they had left now was their mascara and lipstick. “I’m almost done, can you do me a favor and look through my bag and find a lipstick tube that says Urban Decay, Stark Naked, please.” Joshua nodded, pulling out multiple lipstick tubes until he found the right one and handed it to Jeonghan who has finishing up their mascara. “Thanks, Josh.” They applied their lipstick carefully so they didn’t mess anything up. “Alright, let’s go pick up our boyfriends.” Joshua smiled and they headed out.  
In the car Jeonghan kept look at their reflection in the mirror from their spot in the passenger’s seat. “Joshua, are you sure I look good?” Joshua sighed, “Jeonghan for the last time, you look fine.” Jeonghan sighed, “Just fine?” Hansol groaned from his seat in the back, “Jesus fucking Christ, Jeonghan, you look hot as hell. Stop worrying, if Chan wasn’t asexual he’d want to bang you.” Joshua’s hands tighten on the steering wheel and his jaw tightened as well. Jeonghan laughed, “Looks like I’m staying at Chan’s house tonight. Your ass in going to be owned tonight.” Jeonghan had turned to look at Hansol. Hansol gulped, “Good call, hyung.”  
Once they got to Chan’s house Jeonghan got out and Hansol moved to the passenger’s seat. Jeonghan went to the front door and knocked. Looking at the house, it was really nice; not to big since they had a small family, but big enough to show their wealth. Jeonghan had to give it to Mrs. Lee was a smart woman not to spend money where it wasn’t needed. The door was answered by Chan’s dad who smiled, “Jeonghan, it’s nice to see you. You look lovely tonight.” Jeonghan smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Lee. Is Chan ready for dinner?” Mr. Lee looked at his watch, “He said if you got here before eight to send you up to his room. It’s seven forty-three, so I say he’s probably still getting ready. Just head up there, maybe you can hurry him up.” Jeonghan nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Lee.”  
Jeonghan headed up stairs to their boyfriend’s room. They knocked on the door, then entered, “Chan, it’s me. I’m coming in.” Jeonghan walked in and saw that Chan was buttoning up his shirt in the mirror. He looked behind himself and smiled, turning around. “Jeonghannie, you look so beautiful. Everyone at the restaurant is going to be jealous of my pulchritudinous lover.” Jeonghan hugged Chan, “Look at you, my cute boyfriend using big words.” Chan kissed Jeonghan’s cheek and went back to getting ready.  
“Channie, is it alright if I spend the night after dinner?” Chan nodded as he tied his beige tie, “Yeah, why?” Jeonghan sighed, “Hansol not only said, Jesus Christ, he said, Jesus fucking Christ. Plus, then he called me hot as hell.” Chan stopped what he was doing, smile dropping, “Repeat that last part, will you sugar?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Hansol called me hot as hell.” Chan nodded, “That’s what I thought you said.” Jeonghan looked at Chan as he slid on his suit jacket. “Let’s go Jeonghan, it’s rude to keep Hansol and Joshua-hyung waiting this long.” He took his lover by their waist and led them out.  
Going down the stairs Chan yelled, “Bye mom! Bye dad! Jeonghan and I will be home in a few hours! I love you!” Jeonghan smiled, “Bye, Mrs. Lee! Bye, Mr. Lee!” Chan’s parents were comfortable with letting Jeonghan spend the night and even share the same bed as Chan, because they knew Jeonghan wouldn’t try anything with their asexual son. Having an asexual son who didn’t really care for sex at all was a nice though. Especially if he had as nice of a date mate as Jeonghan. “Bye, Chan! Bye, Jeonghan! We love you both! Tell Joshua and Hansol we say hi!” Chan’s parents yelled.  
Jeonghan and Chan hopped in the back seat. “Hey, Chan-ah, how are you?” Joshua asked. Chan smiled, “I’m great, how about you, hyung?” Joshua grinned, “I’m great, thanks for asking.” Hansol turned around and said, “Hey, Chan. What’s up?” At that Chan held onto Jeonghan’s waist tightly and smiled, “Hey, Hansol. I’ve been working on my final project for Chemistry? How’s yours coming along?” Hansol sighed, “I finally finished it. I would say it’s a solid B- or above.” Chan nodded, “I’m impressed, it’s usually a solid C- or above.” Hansol laughed and said, “Yeah, but I’m pretty good at Chemistry.” Chan laughed, “Well that could be a future.”  
Jeonghan laughed, “Hansol, you can be a rapping chemist.” Joshua laughed at that, “Please, I want you to rap about the periodic table of element. You can be hipper than Bill Nye the Science guy.” Hansol laughed, “You went to American school for years and when you came to South Korea you told everyone about Bill Nye the Science Guy. Now you want me to become cooler than this guy. So does this mean I have to rap in English and Korean?” Joshua laughed, “Babe, if you can do it I would.” Hansol rolled his eyes.  
When they got to the restaurant Chan put his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and held them close to his side. Joshua did the same with Hansol. Chan spoke to the man at the front, “Lee, table for four.” The man nodded and led them in. Chan pulled out Jeonghan’s chair for them and took the seat across from them. Hansol was about to take the seat next to Jeonghan when Chan said, “Hansol-hyung, wouldn’t like to sit next to me for dinner?” Hansol shrugged and said, “Sure.” Giving his seat to Joshua. Joshua and Jeonghan look at each other with confused looks, but in the end just shrugged it off. Chan and Hansol were close friends, it would make sense that Chan would want to sit next to him.  
The waiter came over and asked, “What would you like to drink tonight?” He mostly addressed Chan. While Jeonghan and Joshua were both obviously older, and Hansol also looked older, but Chan was dressed in an obviously expensive suit and held himself very properly when in public. So it was assumed Chan was the head of the table. “My friends will have a bottle of Joseph Phelps Freestone Vineyards Sonoma Coast Chardonnay 2013, while myself and the boy next to me will be having water.” The waiter nodded, “Right away, Mr. Lee.”  
Joshua and Jeonghan looked at Chan and Joshua asked, “Chan-ah how much is that wine?’ Chan shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, hyung. It’s my gift to you and Jeonghan.” Jeonghan raised their eyebrow, “Gift for what?” Chan smiled, “For being a great friend and lover. You two are really great and I feel like I don’t tell you enough, so not only the wine, but all your guys’ dinners are on me as well. Because Hansol, you are also a great friend, but you’re still only eighteen, sorry.” Hansol laughs, “Aw, thanks Chan. You’re the best.” Joshua looked at Jeonghan and said, “You get to date the sweetest little cupcake, and I get to date a meme, how is this fair?”  
Hansol kicked Joshua under the table, “Hey, you love this meme. I’m your favourite fucking meme.” Joshua’s jaw tightened and Chan laughed a little, “I see what Jeonghan-hyung meant when he wanted to stay at my place, because Hansol is going to get his ass owned tonight.” Jeonghan giggled and the waiter arrived with the bottle of wine ordered, two wine glasses, and four glasses of water. They ordered their main dishes and left.  
“So, Jeonghan, you look nice tonight. Did Joshua do your hair?” Hansol asked. Jeonghan smiled, “Yeah, how’d you know?” Hansol smiled, “He does it to my little sister all the time. It’s so cute to watch him play with her. She always asks me, Hansol, when is Josh-oppa coming over? Tell Josh-oppa to come over now, please! He’s so good with kids. He’s also great when I have to watch my little cousins. If Joshua isn’t there they act up, but if Joshua is there, they’re angels.” Jeonghan laughed, “Sounds like Joshua will make a great future dad, don’t you think, Chan?” Chan smiled, he knew what Jeonghan was trying to do. He wanted to drop hints and ease into the proposal that was coming next week. Joshua had planned to do it on Hansol’s eighteenth birthday, but they ended up just fucking.  
“Yeah, I imagine Joshua to be the dad who teaches his kids how to play guitar. He would take them to church every Sunday, and he’d sing them to sleep at night. Obviously his kids would grow up bilingual, speaking both Korean and English.” Hansol sighed, looking at Joshua with dreamy eyes, “Yeah, he’d be such a good dad.” Joshua smiled at his boyfriend and said, “I feel like Hansol would be a great dad too.” Chan scoffed, “Okay, Hansol would be a cool uncle, but dad? Hansol would swear in front of the children and they would mistake him for a meme. They wouldn’t call him daddy, they’d call him, trash can.” Jeonghan laughed, “I’m pretty sure Hansol is the one calling Joshua daddy.”  
Hansol blushed looking at his lap while Joshua smirked. Chan rolled his eyes, “My point is that Hansol would need a great other dad if he was going to be a dad. Someone like Joshua.” Jeonghan nodded, “Hansol’s offspring need all the help they can get surviving.” Hansol groans, “Come on you guys, I’m not that bad. I’m good with kids, they just like Joshua a lot better.” Chan laughed, “You know we’re just messing with you.” The waiter had then returned with their food.  
After they finished and walked out Joshua said, “So, Hansol, Chan, next week is your last week of your junior year, are you ready to become seniors?” Chan laughed, “Your last week of your freshman year in college, how do you and Jeonghan feel?” Jeonghan smiled, “It’s nice, because I’m one year closer to being able to get an apartment with my boyfriend.” Chan laughed, “My parents told you that you could live with us while you went to college since it’s closer to the campus than your house.” Joshua laughed, “Then he wouldn’t be able to live in a shitty apartment with me and Seungcheol on the outskirts of the campus. It’s where all the cool college parties happen.” Hansol rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, I rather live with Chan-ah at his family house. It’s nice there and there’s less of a likelihood that I walk in on Seungcheol and Seungkwan having sex.”  
Joshua pouted, “Are you saying you rather live with Chan than me?” Hansol shrugged, “I mean if your living with Seungcheol then year. I don’t have to worry about walking in on Jeonghan and Chan having sex.” Chan just glared at Hansol. “You know, one of these days I’m going to have sex just to anger you. You won’t be expecting it, but it will happen, you should be ready for that.” Hansol made a face and hopped in the car, “I think I’d take Joshua up on his offer to read the entire Bible to me.” Jeonghan laughed, “Chan you’re too cute.” Chan kissed Jeonghan’s cheek, “You’re cute as heck, Jeonghannie. Did I mention how cute you look tonight?” Hansol then said from the front seat, “I know right, if I wasn’t dating Joshua and they weren’t dating you I would totally bang him.”  
Chan once again wrapped his arm around Jeonghan tightly, “Hansol, please stop sexualizing my lover.” Hansol blushed, “Sorry, Chan-ah.” Joshua then mumbled, “Yeah, you’re going to be sorry.” Hansol’s breath caught in his throat as he heard it. “So thank you for letting me spend the night, Chan.” Chan chuckled, “No problem, babe.” Jeonghan also took the time to text Seungcheol, Hyung, I would recommend you stay the night at Seungkwan’s or someone else’s house. Hansol is about to get his ass owned. Which was replied with, thank you, Jeonghan, you are a saint.  
Jeonghan and Chan got out of the car and Joshua sped off toward their apartment. Once they got into the house there was a note on the counter in the kitchen. Chan, we went to bed before you got home. Goodnight, we love you. Tell Jeonghan we love them as well. Chan smiled, “My parents went to bed, they love you.” Jeonghan smiled, “I love your parents, they’re the best.” Chan smiled and took Jeonghan’s waist, “Come on, sugar, let’s go to bed.”  
Once they got upstairs and changed into pyjamas and got comfortable Jeonghan said, “So what did you think about tonight?” Chan sighed, “I don’t think you so dress so pretty around Hansol anymore, hyung. He was complimenting you a little often.” Jeonghan raised their eyebrow, “Chan, babe, are you jealous? Is that why you held me so close to you as we walked anywhere and why you told Hansol to sit next to you at dinner instead of me?” Chan scoffed, “Hansol was all but humping your leg. I don’t like it when people sexualize you. I worry enough as it is about that.” Jeonghan sighed, “Is it because of our age difference and you thinking that since I can’t get sexual satisfaction from you, I’ll look for it from someone else?”  
Chan nodded, “Exactly. I mean it’s difficult. I want to be everything you need, but I can’t. For now, at least.” Jeonghan laughed, “Don’t worry babe, I don’t need sex if I have you.” Chan nodded and nuzzled into Jeonghan’s neck and Jeonghan thought that was the end of it. That was until Chan started to kiss and lick on their neck; he gasped. “Chan, what are you doing?” Chan smirked against Jeonghan’s neck, “People need to know you’re mine. Even though we don’t have sex, I can still show people you’re mine.” Jeonghan blushed, they were feeling things from their small boyfriend leaving marks on his neck.  
“There, goodnight, Jeonghannie.” Jeonghan groaned, “You know it’s a lot easier to not get turned on when you don’t do that.” Chan blushed, “Sorry, Jeonghannie. It won’t happen again. I love you, sugar.” Jeonghan sighed, “You are going to be the death of me. I love you, Channie.” The two curled into each other and drifted off to sleep. Jeonghan thinking how it was cute that their small boyfriend found the need to give them hickeys because Hansol said to many flirtatious things towards them. Chan thinking how stupid hormones could be. Making his life and Jeonghan’s life more difficult than they had to be.  
The next afternoon when Jeonghan, Chan, Joshua, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Hansol all met up at the café on the campus, Seungcheol and Seungkwan laughed, “Looks like both of you guys had an interesting night.” Joshua laughed, “I would just like to mention at how cute it is that little Lee Chan found in necessary to cover Jeonghan in hickeys, because he was jealous.” Chan blushed and Jeonghan kissed their boyfriend’s cheek, “That’s because I’m only his, and everyone should know.” Chan kissed Jeonghan’s nose, “I love you, Jeonghannie.” Jeonghan giggled, “I love you too, Channie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad. I'm really sorry.


End file.
